You and I and Everything in Between
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: "Aomine-kun represents so much to him and he can't contain himself." "Aomine just wants to believe that his name, he, was the most treasured thing to Tetsu. It is because Tetsu was the most important thing to him." A drabble collection of those little moments in the highs and lows of their lives, and all the laughter and tears they bring. AoKuro.
1. Names

**Okay, so basically this will be a collection of drabbles on Aokuro that I'll update from time to time. Not sure how long I'll keep this up, but yeahhh. All of these are from my aokuro tumblr account so I thought why not just post them here too? Not much else to say, but enjoy? **

* * *

_Names_

_._

_._

_._

Aomine loves the feel of Tetsu's name on his tongue. He loves how his tongue clicks against the ceiling of his mouth as the first syllable sharply sounds, and how it hops lightly as the second comes out in a short sigh; almost like a sigh of contentment each time he talks to Tetsu, knowing that his friend is by his side. It feels good. It feels so natural to him to the point that he is quite certain that Tetsu's name was his first word as a baby. Not 'mommy' or 'daddy' but 'Tetsu'. It feels so right as if Tetsu's name was made for him to say and only him. Maybe that is true because he has yet to hear someone else call his partner that. And he doesn't want to.

Kuroko loves the way Aomine-kun says his name. It sounds right, no, perfect to his ears. He remembers how he first heard 'Tetsu' rolling off his best friend's tongue as if it was the most natural thing in the whole world to him; as if Aomine-kun had been saying it since forever. He could only stare back in awe and wonder at how someone could breathe his life into his name as if it had never lived before—as if he had never lived or meant anything before—in such a special way that made him swelled with warmth and pride in a way that even he couldn't and still can't quite understand.

... ... ... ... ...

Kuroko loves the feel of Aomine-kun's name on his tongue. He loves how it draws his lips into so many different motions—like how Aomine-kun draws him into the many new twists and turns, highs and lows, laughter and tears of life—just to utter that simple five syllable name. A simple name on the surface perhaps, but with so much complexity underneath because as simple and opened Aomine-kun is, there is so much more underneath the honest smiles and frowns, laughter and outbursts. So when he lets Aomine-kun's name slip from his lips it is as if he is uttering a hundred different things and a hundred different emotions out because Aomine-kun represents so much to him and he can't contain himself.

Aomine loves the way Tetsu says his name. The soft voice of feathers and clouds carrying his name on air and it's so pleasant and soothing that he just wants to record it and replay it over and over again during frustrating days and restless nights. And it is not a surprise because no matter what happened, no matter what troubles he faced, Tetsu was the one who would come to his rescue. To know that he has a friend who he can always count on and who is always there for him fills him with a certain joy. And when Tetsu says his name, it is with so much care as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Maybe it's true and maybe it's not, but for him, he just wants to believe that his name, he, was the most treasured thing to Tetsu. It is because Tetsu was the most important thing to him.


	2. Hands

_Hands_

.

.

.

Aomine stared at the blinding fake lights from above as he laid sprawled on the gym floor. It was well late into the evening already and he should be going home, but he didn't want to.

He lazily dropped his head to the side and his eyes met with Tetu's hand that was placed next to the floor as he sat next to him.

Tetsu's hands were so small and so delicate, smooth-looking and porcelain white compared to his. They were the complete opposite of his. Not that he never knew that , but he had never really gotten the chance to really observe them this close until now with that small hand sitting next to his face so close that he could kiss it.

He lifted his own hands up towards the ceiling, blocking out the lights and therefore casting a dark shadow on his face. His hands were large, dark and rough from all the hard plays and ball handling.

And then out of a sudden urge that he couldn't pinpoint where it had come from, he flipped over onto his stomach and stretched his hand out. He took Tetsu's hand in his, earning a small jolt of surprise from his friend as he tangled their fingers together.

"Aomine-kun?" Tetsu breathed his name in puzzlement.

Aomine didn't respond as he stared at their hands—Tetu's white against his tan and how those small fingers slipped through the spaces between his and hung loosely down against the back of his hand.

His thumb caressed Tetsu's smaller one and it was smooth just like he thought, but he could also feel it; the rough spot at the tip of his fingers. And when he changed his hold on that hand, he could feel it on the other fingers and on the palm as well; the rough spots that had formed due to all the practices Tetsu had went through, evidence of his hard work. These were the hands that even though were so small held so much in them: hardwork, disappointments, expectations and dreams. These were the hands that he respected. These were the hands that had passed to him every single game and the same hand that would curl into a first to bump his after the buzzer of victory sounded.

Aomine tightened his grip because the more the thought about it, the more he realized that he loved these pair of hands that always connected with his through fist bumps and passes—proof of their friendship, of their partnership. He never wants to let them go. And as Tetsu squeezed his hand back in silent response, Aomine knew that he doesn't have to worry.


	3. Kiss

_Kiss_

.

.

.

Kuroko doesn't have time to react. Not when Aomine suddenly grabs his arm and pulls him in to smash their lips together. Their lips collide with one another hard and their teeth clatter against each other. It hurts, to be honest, and Kuroko never really expects his first kiss to start out feeling like this. He doesn't know what to do. But he doesn't have to know because Aomine is doing everything for him.

Aomine's lips move against his and its messy and sloppy with nibbles and tongue, mixed with feelings of uncertainty and at the same time desperation with each movement. Kuroko realizes that even though Aomine is leading, Aomine has no idea what he's doing. But Kuroko allows him to continue; he allows Aomine to push and explore all he wants. As Kuroko falls into the wall behind him, he pushes back, tongues in a tangle. Aomine's hand is running through his hair and so he reaches for Aomine's navy locks and does the same.

He's being pulled closer until their bodies are plastered against each other, shirts and skin drenched with sweat sticking to each other and it's hot; everything's burning—his arms, chest, face and lips and where Aomine was holding him—and he feels as if he can't breathe yet at the same time feels as if he has never taken such a breath of fresh air before. It smells and tastes of copper and salt, of summer air and morning breeze and…Aomine.

Their momentum slows down and suddenly the kiss is soft and light, like vanilla and whipped cream, and it surprises him because Aomine doesn't go with vanilla and whipped cream. Well, no he doesn't. Because Aomine is better than any vanilla shake and whipped cream. When they finally break apart, they slide to the gym floor gasping for breath. Aomine's head drops to his shoulder, his breath hot on Kuroko's skin. Silence stretches out and Kuroko closes his eyes, fingers still spread through those navy strands as he leans his head back to breathe.

"So…" Aomine breaks the silence. His forehead still refusing to leave the resting place of Kuroko's shoulder. "How was it?" His voice is hesitant and Kuroko can hear the embarrassment behind it.

"You're a pretty bad kisser, Aomine-kun."

"O-Oi!" Aomine raises his head and looks at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed, small frown in place and tan face flushed.

"I enjoyed it though."

Aomine blinks, a look of surprised on his face. He looks away and lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, that's…" he begins, but trails off. The only thing he manages to get out after that is a low hum from his throat.

Kuroko smiles and reaches out for Aomine again, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. He pulls back to look into Aomine's wide eyes.

"Let's do it again sometimes, Aomine-kun."


End file.
